fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pietro Koopa
Pietro Koopa is the koopaling of Earth, who was given the nickname of "Dunce" by Bowser. He was born when Iggy Koopa was throwing eggs on someones roof and accidentally hatched him. He first appeared in Super Mario 3D Universe. Pietro likes to eat Ice cream, Pie, and cookies, and is a big fan of Doritos. He also likes to eat peanut butter before bedtime because he likes having trippy dreams. He is vulnerable to Princess Peach's kisses and immune to being stomped. When Princess Peach kisses him (which probably will never happen), he will flip out, feeling disgusted, and jump into his shell. Every time he gets stomped he will say "I'm more alive!". Personality Pietro is an idiot. He thought Iggy was his mama until Iggy told him the truth, but he still feels that he and Iggy have a special connection. He often likes to sneak away with Lemmy Koopa when an ice cream truck passes. He likes Pie Because if you take out tro from his name, It Spells Pie. Pietro must have a serious death wish because he likes to prank Bowser. He often likes to eat Doritos with Aiva. Physical Appearance Pietro is a small 8 inch little guy. He has big bushy hair that looks similar to that of Ludwig's. He also has 4 teeth that resemble that of the classic Larry. He has a green shell similar to Iggy's, the only difference from Iggy's shell being the fact that the rings light blue instead of purple. He also can't seem to keep his tongue into his mouth. Appearances ''Super Mario 3D Universe'' In Super Mario 3D Universe you will see him jump out of nowhere and challenge you. During the fight, you have to use Peach to kiss him because he hates it, though you can also use a power-up to change Mario's fireballs into hearts. He will be jumping sometimes and spitting fire from his mouth. When he's on the ground you have to hurry and hit him. Doing this 3 times will beat him. When you hit Pietro with the heart fireballs, it makes him somehow fell disgusted. His weaknesses are Peach kissing him and the Kiss Flower. Relationships *'Iggy Koopa' - He thinks Iggy is his mother because of how the first thing he saw when he was hatched was Iggy. Iggy sometimes feels uncomfortable with this a lot of the time, especially in public. *'Lemmy Koopa' - He thinks Lemmy is his father because Iggy told him that as a joke and Lemmy certainly liked the idea for some reason. *'Larry Koopa' - Larry hates Pietro, but Pietro thinks Larry is his brother. *'Roy Koopa' - Pietro hates Roy because he is a bully. Oppositely, Roy hates Pietro because Roy thinks Pietro is a loser. *'Wendy O. Koopa' - Pietro hates Wendy due to her ugliness, and vice versa. *'Ludwig Von Koopa' - Pietro Hates Ludwig's inventions. Ludwig however thinks that Pietro hates him for his chocolate obsession. *'Aiva Opel Koopa' - Pietro and Aiva like to eat Dorito's and play together. Gallery chr_00_KoopaJr_09.tex (F2D47E35-0.bin)_0.png|A diagram for the refurbishment of Peitro Koopa in Excellent Collision Siblings "FORE!". He is often inclined to revamp his proboscis. Petr_Koopa.jpg|The definitive diagram for Pietro (Petr Koopa); it's almost as if he had never returned to his loving family! File:200px-NSMBU_PeitroKoopa.png 200px-NSMBU_attempt_PetrKoopa.png|This Is GoldyFish110's Old Design For Pietro(Which was called Petr Koopa) The Petr Design was scrapped due to the number of people who don't like luigi like koopalings, you know similar or should i say "recolors" Pietro 2D.png|Pietro's 2D design by Emerald Pietro Sprite.png|Emerald's crappy Superstar Saga sprite of Pietro. Category:Characters Category:Koopalings Category:Fanon Koopalings